020818doirbeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:26 -- 02:27 CA: Doir, or Dina, are you there?... 02:27 GA: ye sup 02:28 CA: I wanted to check in on the progress of your team... 02:28 CA: any events to note?... 02:28 GA: everyones getting hammered in a casino 02:29 CA: Oh dear... 02:29 CA: Doir you do remember what happened to team Justice right?... 02:29 GA: what, i told them not to 02:30 GA: and im always drunk, so like, theres no difference here 02:31 CA: You do now you are like these kids role model right?... 02:31 CA: You are supposed to be a positive-ish influence... 02:31 GA: they didnt know that 02:31 GA: and sami got drunk first 02:31 CA: Yes, I noticed... 02:32 GA: anyway, i was sober for most of the adventure 02:32 GA: but i was getting all angsty and weird like how i do when i am, so i stopped 02:33 GA: dunno where maenam went. she did something stupid and it worked because that's how her stupid things usually go. 02:34 CA: So, who on the team is already wasted off their rockers?... 02:35 GA: sami, erisio, lily and acenia appear to be trying but their twinkness seems to be stopping them, probably rubi, maybe thiago? havent seen him. 02:35 GA: milokos sneaking about too, so shes probably not drunk 02:35 GA: also havent seen darmok 02:35 GA: but hes not really stupid enough to get drunk either 02:35 GA: and im just kind of buzzed, so not exactly wasted 02:37 GA: most are gambling and gonna lose all their money, but hey, have to learn to be responsible somehow 02:38 CA: I see... 02:38 CA: You aren't drinking everclear are you?... 02:38 GA: no, i am 02:39 CA: Doir, you are doing to hurt yourself if you drink that stuff... 02:39 GA: but as i told lily, five years of a bit every day and you build up a resistance fast 02:40 GA: do you think its weird that none of us changed our typing styles in all these years? 02:40 CA: resistance or not, it would probably be better if you at least had some less poisonous drinks, and probably suggest the same to your teammates... 02:41 GA: oh i suggested a ton 02:41 GA: none of them fuckin listened 02:41 CA: No, I don't, but I also spent most of my time in the dreambubble not using my text device, so it is not too odd... 02:41 GA: shitblimps can learn themselves if theyd like why not to get drunk in a casino on a deadly mission 02:41 CA: Doir, teaching by example is not the best way to go about it... 02:42 GA: im not teaching by example 02:42 GA: im doing what meouet taught me 02:42 GA: let them learn themselves. theyre adults. 02:42 CA: Has it ever occured to you that Meouet is not always right?... 02:42 GA: plenty of times 02:43 GA: 'nothing can really be done to educate fools until they educate themselves' 02:43 CA: And they aren't adults, the oldest of them are just 18 or so. They are going through what we went through, and we are supposed to guide them... 02:44 GA: yeah well i tried 02:44 GA: told them once, they dont listen, they get to deal with their hangover and debt 02:46 CA: Well, other than drinking and gambling, has anything else happened?... 02:47 GA: rubi and lily are still massively in debt 02:47 GA: maenams trying to hatefuck me 02:48 GA: milokos still a shy mess, samis still a normal mess, rubi, lily, erisio, and acenia are idiots and all messes in their own ways, still wary of thiago, darmoks unreadable, and im about as well as i usually am 02:49 CA: Understood, although I meant more like if you had any progress on the world quest... 02:50 GA: none whatsoever 02:51 GA: they decided to hang around the house planning for a million years except we didnt do any fucking planning 02:52 GA: now we're tracking down some mafia thug as revenge for him stealing money from lily and rubi, literally no other reason, and everyones getting drunk and gambling the rest of their money away 02:52 CA: That is.. troubling... 02:52 GA: you dont say 02:53 GA: maybe i just got a bit more cynical from hanging out with nate so much, but these dumbasses are all going to die 02:55 CA: I will try to talk to Sami and Maenam about it as well, but you must do your part to help them... 02:55 GA: yeah im trying 02:55 CA: And yes, you are noticably more cynical, but it might be more of an improvement, as long as you dont go over board... 02:55 GA: dont hold your breath though 02:55 GA: zing 02:56 CA: Im not even a breath player... 02:56 CA: and im dead... 02:56 GA: you mentioned sami tho 02:56 CA: I technically dont have to breathe... 02:56 GA: well technically i dont either 02:56 GA: itd be a chump death 02:56 CA: It is still death =P... 02:56 GA: pff 02:56 CA: besides, suicide might be heroic... or something... 02:57 GA: its about as much suicide as falling down the stairs 02:57 GA: which i also cant really do anymore either 02:58 GA: whats the point in being cynical if i be such a doof every other second 02:58 GA: its like how sami will act serious but go and get drunk because she doesnt know everything at casinos is alcoholic 02:58 GA: like, i cant see her as a serious person after that. its just hilarious. 02:59 CA: Well, if you are too cynical, no one really likes you, and if you're too goofy, no one respects you, so you must find a balance, I think... 03:00 GA: hahah oh man, did i show you 03:00 CA: No you didn't... 03:00 -- galactoidArrival GA links samidrunk.avi -- 03:00 CA: If this is what I think it is... 03:00 CA: ..It better not be... 03:01 CA: ((what is it)) 03:01 GA: (( its a video of sami coming up the the roof in 020115doirsami and calling doir dinasaurus rex and a sour sally and being hilariously drunk )) 03:01 GA: (( http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/020115doirsami )) 03:04 GA: lily and i almost pranked her pretty bad but i heard this silly voice in my head telling me how horribly mean it was so we stopped and undid that damage 03:04 GA: then argued over lily wanting to fuck jack 03:04 GA: as i said, idiots 03:05 CA: Yes, that little voice is your conscious so listen to it... 03:05 CA: also, uh, what?... 03:05 GA: conscience 03:05 GA: yeah and kolena stated wanting to make a deal with jack for meouet 03:05 GA: iiiidiots 03:05 CA: Back it up... 03:05 CA: She wants to what... 03:06 GA: shes gonna take pics of acenias butt to give to jack to annoy merrow with so that jack will fuck her 03:06 CA: Jesus christ man... 03:06 GA: see above insult 03:06 GA: i.di.ots. 03:06 CA: You did tell her not to right... 03:07 GA: at first, but shes basically freaking out and half suicidal over some crazy shit like libby taking out her eyes and replacing her mavico genetics with aggaro ones so she's going kind of aggaro crazy 03:07 GA: so like 03:07 GA: fuck it 03:07 CA: So... 03:07 CA: You are letting her aspire to fuck Jack?... 03:07 GA: i fucked jack 03:08 GA: and you know what dude, i can totally emphasize with her not giving a shit about getting killed. so she can do whatever the hell she wants. 03:08 CA: You living people really underestimate how much being dead sucks... 03:09 GA: living sucks too 03:09 GA: if you god tier but get stuck unable to win but also unable to be killed heroically or justly, you go mad and turn into a horrorterror too 03:09 GA: which was pretty obvious in hindsight but yeah theres that 03:10 GA: not like we'll exist once our story ends, but yknow. just food for thought. 03:10 GA: you could ask sami more about it but she doesnt say shit because she 'cant' or something stupid in her subplot 03:11 CA: Doir. We have talked about this before... 03:11 CA: I guess it makes sense, you were drunk last time too... 03:11 GA: about what 03:11 GA: was it the story quip? yeah, youre not changing my mind on that one. 03:12 CA: Stop dehuminizing people. Strop calling what people do "subplots". This isn't a story. It is reality. No one is a character. We are all people... 03:12 GA: heheh 03:12 GA: sure, guy 03:13 GA: anyway, moral of the thing: everyone here is a dumbass and natural selection is coming for them. 03:15 CA: You are a mind player right... 03:15 GA: probably 03:16 CA: Then educate them. If they are idiots, teach them better. Remember, we are trying to STOP people from dying... 03:16 GA: guy. im trying. they dont listen? their fault. 03:17 CA: Lily is your OWN daughter, and I know under all that meta and irony you love her, so why are you fine with letting her die?... 03:17 GA: im not 03:17 GA: theres nothing i can do 03:17 GA: its too fucking late. she grew up with my genes, in my household, and now shes unstoppably stupid 03:21 CA: It's never too late... 03:21 GA: shes hit the stupid event horizon, dude 03:21 GA: one i crossed many years ago 03:21 GA: now shes in the extra stupid club. we have snacks. 03:29 CA: Ok, why do you think she refuses to listen to you?... 03:29 GA: stubborn 03:29 GA: dude i dont really care what the kids get up to. if they want help, they can ask, and im always making good suggestions when i can. 03:30 GA: lily included 03:30 CA: Yes, but the way this is going they will all die, and you apparantly can't be bothered to care... 03:31 GA: maybe if they were making any effort to not die id be a little more helpful 03:31 GA: idk what you want from me dude 03:31 GA: also, you cant expect me to say anything amazingly heroic when im drunk 03:32 CA: I thought you were "a ittle buzzed"... 03:32 GA: this is everclear, you dont get buzzed 03:32 GA: my spellings only good because spelling well when drunk isnt hard 03:33 GA: sorey soulhld i be mkign it meor ovios 03:34 GA: beau 03:34 GA: how do i reach these keeeeds 03:35 CA: Be more upfront... 03:35 GA: uh 03:35 CA: Match their stubborness with a stronger, more pure stubborness... 03:35 GA: okay you like 03:35 GA: you know who youre talking to here right 03:35 CA: Queen Elizabeth I?... 03:35 GA: also i was making a reference. but you know that i am literally the most blunt entity in all of the universe 03:36 GA: im almost as blunt as the wicked one im smoking ayy 420 03:37 CA: Blunt, but not stubborn enough apparantly... 03:38 GA: im not gonna force feed them info on how stupid theyre being when im barely smarter myself 03:41 GA: im the cloudcuckoolander, and not even like one of the ones thats secretly always right. this isnt my job. 03:41 GA: get sami to tell them how stupid theyre being. 03:41 GA: or, hell, if you could get maenam to be less of an idiot you could get her too. 03:43 GA: i aint no obi wan. 03:44 GA: *maybe* eccentric mentor, at best. 03:44 CA: Weren't you the one always going on about how no one respects you because of how goofy you were?... 03:44 CA: or was that only in my timeline?... 03:45 GA: did i ever care about that? 03:45 GA: heh, how naive 03:45 CA: Yes... 03:46 GA: well, rest easy in knowing that i dont care any more. lmao 03:48 CA: Apathy, I see... 03:48 GA: duuude, you know who else was an eccentric mentor 03:48 GA: fuckin iroh from atla 03:48 GA: i should be more like iroh 03:48 GA: wheres the goddamn tea zuko 03:48 CA: I.. do not understand?... 03:49 CA: Whtever, it is probably not important... 03:49 GA: did you not see avatar the last airbender? 03:49 GA: holy shit dude we had five years 03:49 CA: the whoozit?... 03:49 GA: oh my god 03:49 GA: yknow with aang 03:49 GA: he was basically sami 03:49 CA: w-what?... 03:49 GA: a tv show! 03:50 CA: Sami isnt a tv character... 03:50 GA: no no 03:50 CA: You should put down the everclear Doir... 03:50 GA: he was all about peace and friendship and an airbender 03:50 CA: You are begining to worry me... 03:50 GA: beginning 03:50 GA: whats wrong? its a popular fuckin tv show. everyones seen it. 03:50 CA: I have never heard of it in all my 13 years of being alive and my 5 years of being a ghost... 03:51 GA: it was on nickelodeon! 03:51 GA: come on, werent you on tumblr. it was all over tumblr too. 03:52 CA: I mainly was on their to talk about novels and chess... 03:52 GA: heheh 03:52 GA: shinigami from soul eater, then 03:53 CA: who?... 03:53 GA: oh come on, youre basically maka 03:53 CA: I have never heard that before in my life... 03:53 GA: youve got the scythe, fancy clothes, light hair, serious attitude 03:53 CA: Are you perhaps thinking of the me of your timeline, who was female?... 03:53 GA: you looked exactly like her when you were a girl, yes 03:54 GA: dude dont you watch anime 03:54 CA: I saw some of Sami's drawings of her, it was a little weird to see them... 03:54 CA: N-No?... 03:54 GA: what???? 03:54 GA: what about sailor moon? or madoka magica? 03:54 GA: i mean, you have to admit, there are a lot of themes around here from madoka magica! 03:54 CA: Sailor moon I have heard of, but no I never watched it. And Madoka Magica I have never heard of... 03:54 GA: next youre gonna tell me youve never heard of pokemon 03:55 GA: i suddenly completely understand why you never get any of my references, show or trope or otherwise 03:55 GA: at least tell me youve seen mahou mari 03:55 GA: like, *everyone* has seen mahou mari. 03:56 GA: we even have that chick who looks just like the main character 03:56 CA: I feel like I remember pokemon from when I was very little... 03:56 CA: and Mahou Mari? Isnt that the show that Leon wantd to show us?... 03:56 GA: so uncultured 03:56 GA: yeah 03:57 CA: Doir I pretty much spent my entire life being prepared to take over my parent's company, I was not given much time to delve into popular culture... 03:59 CA: I was only allowed my hobby of chess because it was seen as academically fufilling... 04:01 GA: man 04:01 GA: think of all the time on the ark we wasted not educating you 04:01 GA: you at least read that printout of tvtropes i gave everyone, right 04:03 CA: I think I have it in this room somewhere... 04:03 GA: i mean, i gave them out mostly as a joke because nobody would bother reading them 04:04 GA: but still. itd be real useful to get some genre savviness all up ins. 04:04 CA: Ah yes, here we go. "Things to know so you dont fuck up. By Doir"... 04:05 GA: heheheh 04:05 GA: good times 04:05 GA: i also emailed everyone the full pdf version 04:06 CA: Why did you highlight "rule 63"?... 04:06 CA: What is rule 63? What are rules 1 to 62?... 04:06 GA: oh 04:06 GA: well, rule 63 applies to you 04:06 CA: ????... 04:07 GA: go to the index and find the rules of the internet page 04:08 CA: How many times do I have to explain that its not like I "became" female... 04:08 GA: er, and not the tvtropes index or the index of tvshows or anything. the 'chapters' index. 04:08 GA: i know that, dude 04:09 GA: youre just the alternate universe male version 04:09 GA: everyone has one 04:09 CA: I never met em... 04:09 GA: that doesnt matter 04:09 GA: what matters is that they exist in some form 04:10 GA: magical girl pens, or the magical boy alternates, or in alternate timelines, or whatever 04:11 GA: youre just her spear counterpart 04:11 CA: I use a scythe, not a spear... 04:11 GA: no no 04:12 GA: its named for the spearhead shaped end of the symbol of mars that represents males 04:12 GA: or, a wang 04:13 CA: That seems a little silly... 04:13 GA: its just what its called 04:17 GA: howre things going with you? 04:18 CA: Im reading books from the library... 04:18 CA: I will probably make a plan of action for my next few steps... 04:19 GA: oh? 04:19 GA: whatre you plannin? 04:19 GA: are we gonna have a party 04:19 GA: ill bring the carrots 04:20 CA: I was gonna talk to the other vets mostly, check in with Rubi and Miloko, try and talk some sense into Lily... 04:20 GA: nah 04:20 GA: dont with lily 04:20 GA: shes my kid, dude. ive got her. 04:20 GA: if shit happens with jack, ill deal with it. 04:21 CA: Then you *will* try to talk to her?... 04:21 GA: we already talked about it 04:21 CA: Yes, and she tried to kill herself?... 04:22 GA: no 04:22 GA: she doesnt care. shes going through a lot of shit and is acting out. 04:22 GA: just let it happen, thingsll end okay. jack is buttering up the newbies, he wouldnt dare hurt one yet. 04:27 CA: I will trust your judgement then... 04:28 GA: heh 04:28 GA: remember when we were doing shit like this 04:28 GA: setting temples on fire, insulting the bad guys and not heeding any warnings 04:29 GA: anxious about jack and unsure whats going on 04:29 GA: those were the days 04:30 CA: Maybe for you... 04:31 GA: heh. lily was getting on my case for being really dadly and stopping her from 'having fun' earlier 04:31 GA: you worry too much, beau 04:31 CA: Yes, I probably do, but it's all I can do now... 04:32 GA: they may be idiots, but i think they'll learn 04:32 GA: they have to 04:34 GA: im gonna go make sure nobody is passed out in a gutter somewhere, maybe hand out a few more water bottles so nobody gets dehydrated 04:34 CA: Good luck Doir, stay safe... 04:34 GA: take care, alligator 04:34 CA: That doesn't even rhyme. Goodbye crocodile... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:35 --